W puszczy Amazońskiej nie jest tak miło
Max stoi przed lotniskiem w Toronto . 'Max : '''Joł ! Jestem Max McDick i to ja poprowadzę to najgorętsze rality show , w którym piętnastu zawodników zmierzy się by wygrać milion dolarów ! I już nie długo ich poznamy , ale najpierw wyjaśnię zasady gry . Jak już wspomniałem piętnastu zawodników będzie brała udział w tym show . Będą kamerowani przez setki kamer w samolocie ! Hahah . Wracając do kamer , każdy zawodnik może zwierzyć się w w-c ze swoich myśli lub co mu leży na wątrobie . Na ceremoni zawodnicy otrzymywać będą torebkę na pawia pełną orzeszków , ale osoba , która nie dostanie torebki odpadnie i wyleci z samolotu na zawsze ! ''Przychodzi Richard . 'Richard : '''Max dostałem telefon od stażysty , który przyjedzie z zawodnikami spóźni się . '''Max : '''O nie ! Nie ujdzie mu to płazem ! Zadzwoń do niego i powiedz , że jak przyjedzie zwalniam go ! A oto kucharz , który będzie gotował zawodnikom . A ja teraz zapraszam na porywający odcinek The Dramaric World Tour ! ''Opening ,,I wanna be famous.,, Kamera wychodzi z bagaży , potem z siedzenia , a na koniec z barku . Kamera jedzie do Egiptu , gdzie Hannah wspina się na piramidzie , a na samym dole siedzi Liz duszona przez grzechotnika . Kamera idzie na paryż , gdzie Mody idzie na wybiegu , a paparazzi robią mu zdjęcia . Kamera idzie nad jezioro , w którym pływają Cory i Amy , a na lądzie Crissie kłóci się z Charlotte . Potem kamera jedzie na lotnisko , na którym Drake'a goni aligator , a całe tej akcji patrzył Jordan i Jim śmiejąc się . W Japonii Lulu ucieka przed pandą , a wraz z nią Ruby . Na jakieś wiosce Sam zbiera kukurydzę , a wraz z nim Connor i Dave . Na koniec wszyscy stoją przed samolotem i wodać napos ,,The Dramati World Tour,, .'' Lotnisko Max czekał z niecierpliwością na zawodników , którzy jeszcze się nie zjawili . 'Max : '''Zabije tego stażystę ! '''Richard : '''Wyluzuj . Ej patrz jadą ! ''Max zpbaczył w oddali nadjeżdżający autobus . 'Max : '''Nareście ! ''Autobus zaparkował . 'Max : '''Poznajcie Hannę ! ''Hannah wychodzi z autobusu . 'Hannah : '''Mam nadzieję , że naszykowałeś dla mnie kasę . '''Max : '''Nie ? '''Hannah : '''To masz przerąbane kolo . '''Max : '''Super. Poznajcie Jordan'a ! ''Jordan wychodzi z autobusu . 'Jordan : '''Siema ziom . '''Max : '''Siema Jordan . '''Jordan : '''A co to jakiś mutant ? ''Pokazał na Hannę , a ta się wkurzyła . 'Hannah : '''Jeśli ci życie miłe to nie wskazój nigdy na mnie palcem ! '''Jordan : '''Okej wyluzuj . ''Z autobusu wychodzi Jim . 'Max : '''Witaj Jim . '''Jim : '''Cześć . ''Jim oddalił się od reszty . 'Max : '''Powitajcie Mody'ego ! ''Mody wychodzi z autobusu . 'Mody : '''Muszę wygrać ! Przegrana nie wchodzi w grę . Ale nie potrzebuje kasy tylko sławy . '''Hannah : '''Idiota . '''Jordan : '''Szurnięty na maksa . '''Mody : '''Nie obrażajcie mnie biedacy ! '''Hannah : '''Ja cię zaraz zabiję rozpieszczony bachorze ! ''Hannah rzuciła się na Mody'ego . 'Mody : '''Pomocy ! ''Jim podszedł i mu pomógł wraz z Jodran'em ich rodzielić . 'Mody : '''Dzięki . '''Jim : '''Nie ma sprawy . '''Max : '''Następna jest Lulu ! ''Lulu wychodzi z autobusu . 'Lulu : '''Cześć . Co u ciebie ? '''Max : '''W porzo . Fajnie , że pytasz . ''Lulu poszła do reszty . 'Lulu : '''Witajcie . '''Jordan : '''Cześć . '''Hannah : '''Ciekawe kto będzie następny ? '''Max : '''Już ci mówię . Amy ! ''Amy wychodzi zadowolona z autobusu . 'Amy : '''Cześć wam . Jak się miewacie ? '''Lulu : '''Dobrze . ''Koło nich przeleciała osa . 'Lulu : '''Aaaaaa ! Zabierzcie ją odemnie ! ''Lulu biegła jak szalona . 'Amy : '''Ależ jest pokręcona . '''Hannah : '''Na maksa . '''Max : '''Powotajcie Crissie ! ''Crissie wychodzi z autobusu . 'Crissie : '''Witam . Bardzo miło mi was poznać . '''Max : '''Nam też jest bardzo miło Crissie . '''Crissie : 'Świetnie . Idzie do reszty i się przygląda . 'Crissie : ''Hej wam ? '''Max : '''Powitajcie Charlotte ! ''Charlotte wychodzi z autobusu. 'Charlotte : '''Witajcie frajerzy . '''Hannah : '''Chyba mówisz do nich , ponieważ ja nie jestem frajerką . '''Charlotte : '''Mówiłam do wszystkich . '''Hannah : '''Grrr... '''Max : '''Przestańcie . Powitajcie Farmera Sam'a ! ''Wychodzi Sam z taczką . 'Sam : '''Nie jestem farmerem ! ''Z jego taczki wyłazi Liz . 'Liz : '''Ale było fajnie ! Liz chce jeszcze raz ! Hahahahah ! '''Max : '''Powitajcie szajbuskę Liz . '''Liz : '''Nie jestem szajbuską . '''Max : '''Jesteś i koniec . Powitajcie Ruby ! ''Ruby wychodzi z autobusu . 'Ruby : '''Cześć . '''Jim : '''Cześć . '''Ruby : '''Co to są za gracze ? No trudno . '''Max : '''Connor ! ''Wychodzi Connor z autobusu . 'Connor : '''Siemka . '''Crissie : '''Witaj . ''Wychodzi Shane . 'Shane : '''Witajcie ofiary losu . '''Charlotte : '''Sam jesteś ofiarą losu ! '''Shane : '''Chyba ty księżniczko . '''Charlotte : '''Nie nazywaj mnie tak ! '''Shane : '''Bo co mi zrobisz ? '''Charlotte : '''Zobaczysz . '''Max : '''I na koniec Cory i Dave ! ''Wychodzi Cory i Dave. 'Amy : '''I tak cię pokonam bracie . '''Cory : '''Zobaczymy . '''Dave : '''Co to ma być ? '''Max : '''Program . Dobra stop ! Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie chodźmy do samolotu ! Samolot Hol ''Wszyscy zjawili się na holu , na którym było przepięknie . 'Max : '''To jest hol , na którym będą odbywać się nasze zebrania . '''Jordan : '''Super . '''Max : '''Za tymi drzwiami . ''Wskazuje na drzwi po lewej stronie zawodników . 'Max : '''Jest tam pokój zwierzeń . Pokók zwierzeń '''Shane : '''Tak czy siak to ja wygram ten druny program i wywalę każdego , który stanie mi na drodze ! '''Charlotte : '''Wiem , że to ja wygram i zdobędę największą sławe , ale na początek pozbędę się Shane'a ! '''Connor : '''Super tu jest i już ktoś wpadł mi w oko . '''Crissie : '''Chyba znalazłam już bratnią duszę . Hol '''Max : '''Chodźmy teraz na stołówkę . ''Poszli . Stołówka Wszyscy przyszli na stołówkę , gdzie czekał na nich Richard . 'Richard : '''Witajcie rozpieszczone bachory ! '''Ruby : '''Wypraszam sobie . Ja nie jsztem rozpieszczona . '''Richard : '''Uwierz mi jesteś . '''Ruby : '''Wrrr... '''Ruby : '''Ten nędzny kucharzyna pożałuje . '''Mody : '''Ma nadzieję , że będą tu wysokiej jakości potrawy wyłącznie dla mnie . '''Hannah : '''Zamknij się . '''Max : '''Dobra chodźmy do pierwszej klasy. ''Poszli . Pierwsza klasa Wszyscy byli zdziwieni widokiem pierwszej klasy . Były tam fotele masujące , barek z piciem i jedzeniem i jacuzzi . 'Charlotte : '''Zapowiada się niezła zabawa tutaj . '''Sam : '''Właśnie . '''Dave : '''Ja wolę wysypisko . '''Mody : '''A ja saunę . '''Crissie : '''Max , a jakie będą zespoły ? '''Max : '''Już nie długo się dowiecie . Chodźcie teraz do drugiej klasy . ''Poszli . Druga klasa Klasa druga była znacznie inna niż ubiegła , ponieważ były tam tylko fotele . 'Cory : '''Ja wolę ubiegłą klasę . '''Jordan : '''Si . Ja też . '''Lulu : '''Na szczęsćie nie ma tu szczurów . ''Szczur przebiegł obok niej , a ta zaczęła uciekać . 'Lulu : '''Aaaaaa ! Weźcie go zabijcie ! '''Charlotte : '''Rany . '''Max : '''A teraz udamy się do klasy ekonomicznej . ''Poszli z Lulu , która była zawiązana przez stażystów. Ekonomiczna klasa W tej klasie były tylko ławki. 'Connor : '''Co to ma być ? '''Dave : '''Jak w domu . '''Hannah : '''Na pewno mój zespół nie będzie tutaj spał , a w szczególności ja . '''Shane : '''I ja . '''Max : '''To na tyle . A już za chwilę wyladujemy w Amazonii ! ''Nagle samolot zaczął lądować . 'Max : '''Chyba już jesteśmy . ''Wszyscy wyszli . Przed samolotem Wszyscy wyszli z samolotu . 'Max : '''Witam was w Amazonii , gdzie waszym zadaniem jest wyścig , który zadecyduje w jakich drużynach będziecie . '''Amy : '''Mam pytanie. Czy nie ma tutaj tubylców ? '''Max : '''Chyba nie . '''Amy : '''Chyba ? '''Max : '''Wracając do zadania . Pierwsza drużyna , która powstanie wygra zadanie i będą zarzywać luksusów w pierwszej kalsie , ale ostatni zespół uda się dziś na ceremonię i wyrzuci gracza z drużyny i będzie spała w kalsie ekonomicznej . Wyścig się zaczyna teraz ! A i udajcie się na Maczupikczu ! ''Wszyscy pobiegli . Zadanie Wsyscy próbowali podczas drogi sformułować drużynę tak jak Ruby , Lulu i Sam . 'Ruby : '''To jak będziemy zespołem ? '''Sam : '''Może być , ale musimy udać się do Maczupikczu . '''Lulu : '''To nie będzie aż tak trudne . '''Ruby : '''Może masz rację . ''Przed nimi pojawiła się mała małpka , a Lulu uciekła w sinæ w dal . 'Ruby : '''Z niej pożytku raczej nie będzie. '''Sam : '''Zgadzam się . Chodź na barana to obaj dostaniemy się do Maczupikczu . '''Ruby : '''Okej . ''Ruby weszła na Sam'a i obaj pobiegli . Tymczasem Sane błąkał się sam w lesie . 'Shane : '''Super jestem sam . '''Shane : '''Trudno . Nawet lepiej , że będę sam bo nikt minie nie zatrzymuje . ''Nagle przybiegają Crissie i Amy , a Shane hcowa się w krzakach . 'Amy : '''Dalej Crissie ! '''Crissie : '''Już idę . Czy ty masz wrażenie , że ktoś nas obserwuje ? '''Amy : '''Tak . Bo chyba każdy wie , że jesteśmy obserwowani przez setki kamer . '''Crissie : '''Nie oto mi chodzi . Ktoś tutaj jest . ''Shane wychodzi z krzaków . 'Shane : '''Racja . Może tak razem stworzymy zespół ? '''Amy : '''Okej . '''Crissie : '''Sama niewiem . A co jeśli to podstęp ? '''Amy : '''No weź chodźmy . ''Pobiegli . W międzyczasie u Hanny , Jim'a i Jordan'a . 'Hannah : '''Dalej ślamazary ! '''Jordan : '''Nie drzyj się . '''Hannah : '''Ja was tylko motywuje . '''Jim : '''Krzycząc i biciem ? '''Hannah : '''Tak. '''Jordan : '''Daleko nie zajdziesz . '''Hannah : '''Nie mów tak nigdy . '''Jim : '''Chodźmy , a nie . ''Poszli . W tym samym czasie Liz skakała po drzewach , a na dole był Cory . 'Cory : '''Ty serio tak musisz ? '''Liz : '''Tak ! '''Cory : '''Rany . ''Nagle spotkali Hannę , Jim'a i Jordan'a . 'Hannah : '''Ej , a może będziemy jedną grupą ? Hmm. '''Cory : '''Okej . '''Jordan : '''Gracias amigo . ''Pobiegli. Tymczasem u Mody'ego , Dave'a i Conor'a . 'Connor : '''Super , że będziemy razem w zespole . '''Dave : '''Też się cieszę . '''Mody : '''A ja nie . '''Connor : '''Mógłbyś trochę udawać , że ci się podoba . '''Mody : '''Nie , nie mogę. ''Po piętnastu minutach każdy był w drodze na samą góre maczupikczu . Droga do Mczupikczu 'Hannah : '''Frajerzy nie mają z nami szans . '''Cory : '''Racja i to ja dokopie siostrze . '''Amy : '''Nie bądź taki do prozdu Cory . '''Shane : '''Cory pamiętaj o zdjęciu . '''Cory : '''Ale jka ty to ? '''Shane : '''Widziałem twoją audycję . Heheh . ''Cory się zatrzymał . 'Liz : '''Dalej ! Na górze ''Na górze czekał Max , a jako pierwsi zjawoli się Shane , Amy i Crissie . 'Amy : '''O tak ! Pierwsi ! '''Max : '''Gratulacje idzicie na pierwsze pole . ''Poszli . Jako następni przybyli Dave i Connor . 'Max : '''Idzcie na pierwsze pole . ''Poszli . 'Max : '''Naradzcie się jak chcecie się nazywać i polecie pierwszą klasą ! '''Grupa 1 : '''Hura ! ''Następnie przybył sam z Ruby . 'Max : '''Idzice na drugie pole . ''Poszli . Następnie przysła Charlotte z Lulu . 'Max : '''Idzcie na drugie pole . '''Charotte : '''Okej . ''Poszły . Następnie przyszedl Mody . 'Max : '''Mody idź na drugie pole . Gratulacje nie idziecie na elimincję i polecicie drugæ klasą , a się naradzcie jak chcecie się nazywać . ''Następnie przyszła Liz , Hannahn, Jim i Jordan . 'Max : '''Idzcie na trzecie pole i się naradzcie jak chcecie się nazywać ,a i idziecie na eliminację . '''Hannah : '''Jak to ? Zaraz , gdzie Cory ? ''Przychodzi Cory i idzie na trzecie pole . 'Max : '''to jak się nazywacie ? Grupo pierwsza ? '''Grupa 1 : '''Wściekli Turyści ! '''Max : '''Super . Grupa druga ? '''Grupa 2 : '''Niepozorni Tubylcy ! '''Max : '''I wy przegrani . '''Grupa 3 : '''Zawrzięte Owady . '''Max : '''Zawrzięte Owady na ceremonię już . Przed ceremonią '''Hannah : '''Chyba nikogo nie zdziwi fakt , że zagłosuje na ... '''Liz : '''Liz dzisiaj zagłosuje na chłopaka , który ma na imię ... '''Jim : '''Zawaliłeś kolo . '''Jordan : '''Dzisiaj zagłosuje na mega frajera . '''Cory : '''Na bank przetrwam . Ceremonia ''Wszyscy czekali na wynik głosowania . Byli zdenerwowani . 'Max : '''Więc tak osoba , która nie otrzyma torbeki na pawia pełną orzeszków wypada z gry i to bezpowrotnie na amen . Wymienię teraz bezpiecznych graczy . Hannah i Liz . ''Rzucił im po torebce . 'Liz : '''Jej ! '''Hannah : '''To było wiadome , że przetrwam . '''Max : '''Następną osobą , która jest bezpieczna to Jim ! ''Rzuca mu torebkę . 'Jim : '''Super . '''Max : '''Została tylko dwójka Cory i Jordan . A ostatnia torebka powędruje do ..... ..... ..... ..... ..... .....Jordan'a ! ''Rzuca mu torebkę . 'Cory : '''Co ? '''Max : '''Masz pięć sekund , żeby założyć spadochron . ''Cory założył spadochron . 'Cory : '''Ja nie wierzę w to . Pożałujecie tegooo. ''Max go pochnął i spadł . '''Max : '''Została czternastka uczestników . Jakie czeka następne zadanie zawodników . I kto wyleci ? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć czytajcie kolejny odcinek The Dramatic World Tour !